


Cosmo

by Ruquas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Clint Barton, Choking, Face Slapping, Gags, M/M, Manhandling, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Bucky wasn‘t surprised when he opened the door and found Clint on bed, reading something on his smartphone, still wearing jeans. At least the cuffs were on, but everything else? Yeah, he thought so.





	Cosmo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heuradys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heuradys/gifts).

> This fic was written for the bidding winner heuradys from the Charity Auction "Hawktion"
> 
> I hope you like it. Sadly, I couldn't put everything in it and then it kind off ran away and got it's own ideas.
> 
> A big big thank you to Flowerparrish, who beta read this fic in like... 0.003 seconds! Thank you!

Silently, Bucky counted down to one hundred in his head. Then he counted down and repeated both actions until he had reached a thousand. And then some more.

Usually, he wouldn‘t wait this long. He had given Clint ‚a few minutes‘ to get ready, to start getting the ropes together, to start cuffing himself to their bed – Bucky knew that Clint wouldn‘t do it, at least not fast nor all of it.

But then, Clint was also desperate to get out of the cage he had been wearing for almost two weeks now. And Bucky _really_ wanted to give him a chance to get that thing off, to have an orgasm.

He still wasn‘t surprised when he opened the door and found Clint on bed, reading something on his smartphone, still wearing jeans. At least the cuffs were on, but everything else? Yeah, he thought so.

„Hey! I was reading that!“ Clint said when Bucky snatched the phone out of his boyfriend’s hand and put it down on the dresser.

„Yeah. And I said that you should get the toys ready for use and then cuff yourself to the bed. I left you for fifteen minutes. So, we both don‘t get what we want.“

„And that‘s my problem how?“ Clint asked, voice bored but his eyes looking sharply at Bucky. Bucky snorted and ignored it. He knew that Clint just wanted to get a rise out of him. It was just how Clint was. Still…

„Lay down, Clint. If you won‘t get everything ready, I need to do it.“

Clint just raised his eyebrow, eyes sparkling and Bucky… he knew he should play it cool, pretend that it wasn‘t his problem but on the other side it was always very satisfying to put Clint in his place. At least when it worked. And then he suddenly had his flesh hand buried in Clint‘s hair, dragging a struggling Clint up the bed when a swift kick into his stomach forced out all the air in Bucky‘s body.

„Little shit“, he gasped, but Clint just chuckled and sat himself back in the same position Bucky found him a few minutes ago, reaching for his smartphone.

„Well, you‘re getting old, darling.“ Clint answered with a wide grin. Bucky reached for Clint‘s arm, to stop him to reach for the phone when he felt a sharp pain in his flesh arm. Bucky howled and tried to pull his arm back before he registered that Clint had just _bit him_.

„That‘s it.“, he growled and grabbed Clint by his hair with the metal hand to pull him off, ignoring the sharp pain when the teeth left his flesh, ignored the small trickled of blood on his arm when he just pulled Clint up to the bed, not letting go and being very carefully to stay out of the reach of Clint‘s mouth. Still didn‘t meanthat Clint didn‘t try to fight and only stopped, at least a bit, when Bucky just sat down on his legs, bending Clint‘s head backwards as far as it would still be comfortable without risking accidentally snapping Clint‘s neck.

„That‘s how we do it now; I will put a gag in your mouth and if you‘re good it may even one where you don‘t have a lockjaw afterwards. I will cuff you to the bed on your front and if you‘re good you may even get lube when I decide to fuck you. And the cage stays on, obviously. Understood?“ he asked and gave Clint a tiny bit of leverage, just enough to nod his head.

He shouldn‘t be as surprised as he was when Clint‘s head ripped out of Bucky‘s grip, no regard for his own comfort and then headbutting Bucky into the face.

It wasn‘t often that Bucky silently thanked Hydra for the training they put him through, but now was one of those moments, because his head didn‘t really snapped back and he didn‘t lose his balance.

It still hurt like a bitch. And when he gave Clint a hard slap across the face? Well, Bucky wouldn‘t pretend that he didn‘t love the whimper that sounded like a mix out of pain and lust. And it wasn‘t as if Bucky couldn‘t see the arousal in Clint‘s eyes.

„God, Barnes, you hit like a girl“, Clint sneered, failing to bite back the moan that escaped him when Bucky deliberately pressed against the cage, even though it couldn‘t do anything for Clint, at least not physically. Bucky raised an eyebrow and opened one of the night dressers drawers where they kept a few toys or the toys they were too lazy to put away.

He fetched a small piece of rope and the penis gag that was _barely_ to big for Clint.

„If you can‘t say something useful, we will need to keep your mouth otherwise occupied.“

„Fuck y...mmhpf“, Clint tried to swear when Bucky pushed the gag in as the same time as he clipped with the other hand the cuffs from Clint‘s wrist to each other. Carefully, he buckled the gag around Clint‘s head before pulling the still struggling man‘s hands up, binding them to the headboard.

Bucky stood up and looked down on Clint who still tried to struggle, but not as much anymore. More testing the rope.

„See? That happens if you don‘t behave. Now you won‘t get out of your cage and I have to change plans. Happy now?“ he asked ignoring the glare from Clint while opening Clint‘s jeans, pulling them off at once with his underwear. With a small grin he blew air on the cock cage Clint was wearing, knowing that the air went right through the slits.

The loud keening sound from Clint wasn‘t surprising, but it was still a lot of fun to hear. But when Bucky tried to spread Clint‘s legs, Clint pressed them together. Bucky sighed and reached down to open his trousers.

„Okay, doll, listen. We can do that the easy way. You spread your legs like the good boy I know you can be, I‘ll prep you, I‘ll fuck you and when I‘m finished I put a plug in you, take the gag off, untie you and we can take a shower before going to bed.“

Clint huffed and rolled his eyes before looking at Bucky again with a raised eyebrow, eyes challenging.

„_Or_ we can do it the hard way where I force your legs apart, only lube myself up because otherwise you‘re going to close your legs again and then I fuck you hard enough that you‘ll feel it next week. Afterwards I put one of the big plugs in your ass and then I‘ll go to sleep. So, doll, which way is it?“

Clint just continued to glare at him. Bucky huffed and slapped Clint hard across the face, throwing Clint off the track long enough that he relaxed his legs a bit. At least enough to let Bucky force his way between them without _actually_ hurting Clint. At least that Bucky could grab the lube and pop it open so that he could squirt enough on his other hand before he dropped the lube and held Clint‘s legs open with his metal hand while lubing himself up with the flesh one.

Then he pushed inside, relishing in the mix of a howling sound and the loud moan coming out of Clint, feeling the muscles tensing in Clint‘s legs, but they didn‘t come up again. As carefully as possible he pushed until he couldn‘t go further anymore and took a deep breath, trying to stay as still as possible. Then he bent over Clint again, his eyes already a bit hazy.

„See? Not that difficult, right?“, Bucky asked and chuckled when Clint tried to glare at him again just to whimper when Bucky moved his hips a bit.

„But as you‘ve been good, I‘ll give you a choice – I can go easy on your ass or I can remove the gag. Which one is it, doll?“

Clint blinked at him for a few slow seconds before he looked up to his fingers. Bucky followed his gaze. Clint held up two fingers.

„Good, doll, that‘s good. I‘ll remove the gag, but if you try to spit at me you will have it again, okay?“

Wouldn‘t be the first time, but Clint just… nodded. So it would probably okay.

Bucky bend down and unbuckled the gag again, smiling when Clint gasped for air and then tried to move his jaw. Before the other man could start to say anything, Bucky started to move with hard and fast thrusts, hands placed on Clint's hips, already leaving bruises. When Clint stayed silent for a few more minutes except a few small moans, Bucky backhanded him again.

"What do you say when someone does something nice to you?"

"Fuck you!"

Bucky growled and took his flesh hand from Clint's leg before pressing down on his neck, effectively restricting Clint's air.

Clint tried to get his hands down and whimpered when he realized he couldn't move them.

"Think again, doll."

He saw how Clint ground his teeth before slowly swallowing.

"Thank you", he croaked. Bucky nodded and let go, knowing that this would be the best he would get, picking up his pace again, listening to the small moans coming out of the other which got louder and louder. Bucky smiled and bend down, pressing a chaste kiss on Clint‘s lips, laughing when Clint tried to nip him, more playfully than to cause harm.

„Be good, doll. You don‘t want to get more punishment additional to your cage, right?“ Bucky asked and bend down to bite down where the shoulder meets the neck.

„And we both know it would hurt you more than it would hurt me.“

Suddenly, he felt Clint tense up, breaths coming out in short huffs.

„Cosmo. _Cosmo_. Stop, please, cosmo...“ Clint started to say, trying to get out of the cuffs before Bucky could even react. Hastily, he pulled out of Clint before opening the cuffs with the security clips, carefully gathering Clint in his arms who still whimpered his safe word.

„Shh, pet, it‘s all good now, nothing will happen to you. I‘m here.“, he murmurs until Clint stops shaking.

„Sorry I ruined it. I can still...“, Clint started but Bucky shushed him.

„You didn‘t ruin anything. You know what it was?“

„I… that it would hurt me more than it would hurt you.“ Clint answered, voice muffled by Bucky‘s chest. He just nodded and pressed a small kiss on Clint‘s head.

„You want the cage off?“

Clint shook his head but didn‘t say anything and stayed silent until his breath evened out until he was almost was asleep.

„See? No matter what, still my good boy.“, Bucky whispered.

“You wish.”, Clint whispered and Bucky pretended that he didn’t notice the smile on Clint’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)
> 
> Written for the Hawkion Charity.


End file.
